The prize: El que desee competir por el, debe aprender a merecerlo
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: UA. pese a que una época de paz reina en las cuatro naciones, no quiere decir que no exista codicia y maldad en el mundo y mas cuando se descubra que el poder necesario para gobernar se encuentra a fácil alcance de lo que cualquiera imagina.


**Avatar no me pertenece…**

Hola a todos, soy nueva escribiendo historias pero siempre he querido hacer una de esta serie pues es una de mis favoritas. Es un Universo Alterno e incluirá a todos los personajes que en su momento aparecieron en la serie. Eso espero. Disfrútenla

* * *

**Capítulo #1: **Bienvenido a Ciudad República

Ciudad República, la ciudad de los grandes sueños, como solían decirle los aventureros anhelantes de una mejor vida y más oportunidades económicas, abría sus puertas a una de las familias más prestigiosas del Polo Sur. Estaba conformada por tres integrantes, el primero, un señor viudo de alrededor 40 años de edad, piel oscura y ojos azules, miraba con cariño a los dos pequeños que tenía con él. Su nombre, Hakoda Moon, era recordado y temido por los miles de guerreros de su natal tierra. El joven que iba a su lado, digno heredero de su legado, poseía el mismo carácter juguetón, decidido y algo torpe de su padre. Estaba comprometido con una hermosa princesa del Polo Norte llamada Yue y lo único que lamentaba al mudarse a ese enorme lugar era que no la podría ver tan a menudo como solía. Su nombre era Sokka, y su imponente y robusto cuerpo, además de las amenazantes miradas que solía mandar con sus oceánicos ojos, causaba que los pretendientes de su pequeña, querida y única hermana, Katara, huyeran despavoridos.

La joven, que miraba con desinterés a las calles pobladas fuera de su carruaje, agarraba con fuerza aquel collar que anteriormente, habría pertenecido a su abuela y a su madre respectivamente, y que nunca abandonaba su frágil y delicado cuello. Su hermoso cabello achocolatado ondeaba con él cálido viento que entraba por la ventana. Posó sus ojos azules, con pesar, en una mujer vestida en harapos con dos niños menores de 5 años que pedían, sentados en cartones, monedas para poder comprar algo de comer. Su abuela Kanna, antes de morir, había dicho cosas que hasta ahora comprendía y la hacían tener razón. Es cierto que Ciudad República era vanguardia en civilización, cultura, política y, aunque el actual avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang que proponía la igualdad entre personas sin importar su estatus social o nación, los estaba conduciendo a una buena época de paz y prosperidad, en algo no difería de su abuela, donde existía dinero y pobreza existirían diferencias, incluso aunque no fuera tan arraigada como Ba Sing Se, la habría, aunque el avatar quisiera marcar el cambio, lo cierto es que se necesitaba más de uno para tener resultados.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no llegó a notar cuando el carruaje se detuvo y sus sirvientes, bajaban y metían todas las cosas a su nuevo hogar. Recorrió con la vista la casa en la que viviría, era de paredes firmes, de un color café claro, con un tejado celeste por motivo de su nación. Tenía escalones que conducían a un pequeño porche al frente acondicionado con hermosos y finos muebles en los que podías salir a tomar el fresco o a tener excelente vista de la ciudad que llenaba el horizonte. Se encontró, en un instante, empujando la pesada puerta de madera para llegar a la sala. Era impresionante, su padre había pensado en todo. Los muebles, los cojines, las lámparas colgantes, los adornos de barro, las lujosas cortinas, todo y cada cosa en su lugar. Algo alejadas, a la derecha, se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y por las cuales, en esos momentos, subían a carrera corpulentos hombres con todas las maletas. Caminando hacia la izquierda, entrando a otra habitación, se encontraba la enorme cocina separada, por un desayunador, del comedor.

Yendo más al fondo y pasando por un largo pasillo llegó al jardín y casi lloró de tristeza. Tener un jardín había sido el gran sueño incumplido de su difunta madre, que descanse en paz, pero el vivir en el Polo Sur, lleno de nieve y frio, lo hizo ser un sueño imposible. En ese momento recordó a su madre describiendo su jardín perfecto con suave césped verde y una fuente al centro con cristalina agua, un estanque con distintos tipos de peces al fondo, mesas, bancas para salir a sentarse por las tardes y flores de todos colores por doquier, especialmente las rosas blancas, las favoritas de su madre, las que solo había visto una vez y que ella se encargaba de recrearle con su agua control al verla convaleciente en cama.

Sintió la cálida mano de su padre sobre su hombro derecho y de inmediato su mente volvió a la realidad. Vio en aquel hombre aquel semblante de tristeza que intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa cuando recorrió con suma atención el lugar que él mismo se había encargado de construir y en el cual, había invertido una considerable cantidad de piezas de oro para que quedara a la perfección, justo como lo apreciaba ahora. Caminó a una de las bancas cercanas al estanque e invitó a su hija sentarse con él. Esta le siguió con una brillante sonrisa y perezosamente se acomodó a su lado.

-espero te haya gustado este pequeño rincón.

-es más de lo que esperaba.

-no pareces contenta…

-Papá…- le cortó en seco- ¿Por cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en este lugar?

-¿ya te quieres marchar?- preguntó burlón.

-me preocupa la seguridad de mi torpe hermano.

-nos quedaremos el tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres a vivir acá.

-¿Cuánto sería eso?

-Ni yo mismo sé- respondió con franqueza- quizá el tiempo que disponga el Rey.

-¿El abuelo Pakku?

Hakoda asintió.

-No sabía que él nos había enviado aquí.

-debo representarlo en el círculo político. Además, lo hemos visto como una enorme oportunidad para que socialicen y mejoren sus habilidades.

-¡Dirás!- enfatizó- que Sokka mejore. Aquí hay menos agua para practicar.

-pero- la detuvo con una sonrisa- hay agua. También Sokka podrá aprovechar este tiempo.

-¿Qué, usar armas de colmillo de osos polares y esquivar hielo ya no es suficiente?

-No seas así, el estar aquí, aumentará su conocimiento con las armas y ya le contraté un maestro de la espada llamado Piandao que iniciará sus lecciones a partir de mañana. De hecho, llevaré a Sokka hoy mismo con él para realizar las debidas presentaciones.

-¿saldrán?

-en este momento- dijo Hakoda poniéndose de pie- ¿vienes?

-Me voy a aburrir.

-¿prefieres quedarte aquí, sola?

-¿Qué propones?

-hay muchos comedores en la ciudad que ofrecen la mejor comida de las 4 naciones ¿Por qué no vas? Sokka y yo te recogeremos luego e iremos a recorrer la ciudad ¿Qué dices?

-que me agrada ese plan- dijo sonriendo, levantándose de la banca, para acompañar a su padre al interior- eso sí, dame dinero.

Hakoda no pudo evitar dar una gran risotada.

* * *

En el centro de Ciudad República, rodeado de numerosos guardias, se encontraba el Palacio Real. Un enorme castillo creado con oro puro y plata, poseedor de hermosos jardines colgantes y ríos cristalinos, hogar de los principales sabios de las 4 naciones y el avatar, importantísimos entes que en ese momento se encontraban en una gran reunión en la cámara de los espíritus. La cámara de los espíritus era el lugar más resguardado de la ciudad o quizás del mundo, escondida tras atravesar numerosos pasillos del palacio y hogar de las cuatro reliquias del avatar, además de los libros con la historia de la creación del mundo. El lugar poseía una enorme mesa de oro sólido en forma de pentágono rodeando un cristalino estanque de agua bendita por el mismo espíritu de la Luna y el Océano y que solo podía ser controlada por el avatar debido a un convenio entre los espíritus y el avatar Roku años atrás, resguardando en compartimientos de hielo, los valiosos tesoros del mundo.

En ese momento, el sabio mayor llamado Kotaro, se encontraba dando un acalorado discurso sobre el futuro espiritual de las 4 naciones. Claro, aunque 25 de los 27 miembros ponían a decir verdad demasiada atención, el principal, el joven avatar de 18 de edad se encontraba en la realización de numerosas bromas a su amigo de la infancia y príncipe, Zuko. Y se estaría divirtiendo más de lo debido a no ser porque su tutor y fiel amigo, el monje Gyatso, le diera más de 20 codazos en el brazo derecho para lograr que se comportara mientras el mismo aguantaba la risa al ver la cara del príncipe más seria que la de un muerto.

En pequeños instantes, el sabio mayor, volvería su vista con orgullo buscando la atención del joven avatar mientras este, soportando incluso algunas provocaciones burlescas de Zuko, fingía interés y seriedad asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza (quizá demasiadas pues los otras personas de la mesa le notaban) mientras Kotaro volvía a descuidarse para, con su aire control, lograr azotar la cabeza de Zuko contra la mesa causando así un estrepitoso ruido por el cual todos los presentes volverían a verlos e incluso Kotaro, a lo que Aang fingiría demencia y Zuko sonreiría avergonzado.

Después de interminables minutos, casi brincó de alegría al ver que el sabio daba casi por terminado el encuentro para pasar a dar las debidas conclusiones y como siempre, cuando finalizó al cabo de otra media hora, pidió su opinión al avatar.

-¿y entonces?-preguntó con algo de prepotencia y orgullo- ¿Qué opina de mis propuestas, joven avatar?

Aang, tragando grueso y sabiendo que no había puesto ni la mínima atención a ninguno de los parloteos del importantísimo señor, recurrió al plan que tenía reservado en estas situaciones.

-¿Qué que opino? ¡Hasta es necia la pregunta! Estoy de acuerdo en todo. Sus propuestas son magníficas, su conclusión… brillante y las diferentes maneras de abordaje son ingeniosas. Lo felicito, sabio Kotaro.

-pero…- intervino el hombre un tanto decepcionado- eso dijo la última vez, no piensa comentar nada sobre…

Aang lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-creo que lo mejor será continuar la reunión en mi oficina ¡solo mire qué hora es! Todos deben tener hambre. Finaliza la reunión. Buenas Tardes.

Vio como todos buscaban la retirada e iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que Kotaro lo abordó en la puerta con una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Bueno avatar, como le seguía diciendo…

-Kotaro…- lo paró en seco- seguiremos con esto mañana.

-¿y eso por qué?

-Zuko me necesita con un tema referente a su nación.

-ya veo.

-nos vemos- salió despavorido y, doblando a la derecha por el largo pasillo con estatuas tamaño real de los diferentes avatares nacidos desde el inicio del tiempo, se encontró a su amigo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿debería sentirme aliviado de ser tu coartada incluso más veces que tu novia?

-para que mires que eres más importante que ella, amor…- comentó burlonamente y le acarició la cara. Zuko se apartó asqueado a lo que Aang rió más duro.

-¡deja eso!- le advirtió- ¿por cierto a donde vas? Onji ya anda como loca preguntando por ti.

-dile que salí.

-¿y si me insiste en saber donde estas? Sabes lo complicada que es esa mujer- dijo fastidiado- no sé cómo pudieron comprometerte con ella…

-ni yo…

-¿y bien, que le digo?

-lo que sea…

- Aang…

- no le debo explicaciones- respondió con molestia- solo dile que salí y que no sabes a qué hora volveré.

Sin decir más y con los excelentes movimientos de aire control que podía realizar, extendió su planeador y salió volando por los aires de la hermosa ciudad.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y haya valido la pena para dejar algún comentario… eso me subiría el ánimo. Ya tengo escrito algunos de los capítulos porque quiero actualizarla regularmente y además no dejarla inconcluso.

Ademas, quería desear a felicidades a todos los creyentes de la Virgen de Guadalupe en su día.

Ahora si, hasta la próxima.


End file.
